


Cafe Sunrise

by strawberryredblush



Series: Cafe Sunrise: A Journey [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Cliche Sappy Domestic Fluff uwu, Domestic Fluff, Hongjoong is overdramatic, M/M, Minor WooSan, Sappy, Seonghwa has Hongjoong tunnel vision, a day in the life of trope, and a little bratty, and it makes him a kind of terrible cafe owner, lots of banter, overly drawn out goodbyes, woosan are barely there but chaotic nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryredblush/pseuds/strawberryredblush
Summary: A day in life of cafe owner Seonghwa and his fashion design major boyfriend Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Cafe Sunrise: A Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Cafe Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since Nov-Dec and I'm finally done *sob sob*
> 
> I'm a little proud of this one so please be gentle. ;-; 
> 
> Things not mentioned in the story but are kind of important to it:  
> \- Seonghwa is older than Hongjoong by around two years in this universe  
> _ This takes place in Chicago

**5:00 AM**

_ RIINNNGGGG! BZZT! BZZT! RIINNNNGGG! BZZ- _

Seonghwa groaned as he finally managed to locate his phone and turn off the alarm. Sometimes he really regretted the alarm tone he picked but it was the only one guaranteed to wake him up, it was also the reason he set his phone to vibrate as well, he needed maximum noise. 

Once he was sufficiently awake he turned to check on Hongjoong, he caught him shifting a bit but falling back to sleep seconds later. Seonghwa snorted, he really had to admire Hongjoong’s tenacity in getting as much sleep as possible. After staring fondly at Hongjoong’s back for a bit too long he gave his cheeks a couple smacks, if he wasn’t careful he would end up spending the entire morning just watching him sleep. Finally, he started getting ready for work after that minor delay.

Smoothing down the shirt of his uniform he admired, for the hundredth time, Hongjoong’s handy work. Seonghwa hadn’t been that serious when he had asked him to possibly make a uniform for the cafe, he understood that Hongjoong was always swamped with school assigned projects. But of course his sweet as strawberries boyfriend found the time in his schedule to make the uniform not only for him but their two friends that part-timed at the cafe as well. 

The uniform consisted of a pale muted peach button up with small ruffles at the hem, collar and cuffs as well as down the middle of the shirt on both sides of the buttons. It was paired with dark gray wool straight cut pants and Seonghwa liked to pair dark brown shoes with the outfit. Hongjoong had even tried to make an apron to go with it but Seonghwa stopped him saying he’d be afraid to even use a handmade apron considering it would definitely get dirty. 

After slipping on his shoes he went back to the bedroom, ready to give Hongjoong his daily goodbye kiss. Admittedly it was kind of unnecessary, they lived above the cafe he ran but Seonghwa would take any and all excuses to give Hongjoong as many kisses as possible. 

He leaned down to nose at Hongjoong’s cheek, he liked to fondly give him strawberry dessert based nicknames because of his red hair but if he reminded him of anything it would be cinnamon sticks, he smelled just like them.

Hongjoong obviously doesn’t wake up from such gentle ministrations, just shifted a little, but that was expected, Seonghwa really did it more because he wanted to and not because he thought it would actually wake him up. To actually wake him up though, he couldn’t be as gentle as he was in any other instance. 

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa yelled in his ear as he pinched his side 

He then quickly blocked the swing Hongjoong aimed at him and used said arm to pull him up. 

“Hongjoong. . .” he trailed off chuckling quietly at the whining he was getting

It was all routine at this point but Seonghwa thinks he’s never going to stop being completely endeared by sleepy Hongjoong. He could feel the strain on his cheeks from his large smile as he pulled Hongjoong into his embrace and felt him cuddle into his shoulder. 

“Stop grumbling so much, you’re the one who insists on a goodbye kiss before I leave for work, which might I remind you for the hundredth time, is downstairs” Seonghwa said, tone far too endeared to have any kind of impact. 

“Shut up, I stopped sulking every time you forget ages ago, you want this as much as I do or you wouldn’t risk getting smacked everytime you wake me up” Hongjoong groused voice raspy from sleep. 

“Ages ago you say, like we haven’t only been dating for a year, a year and a half if we’re pushing it” Seonghwa teased then burst out laughing as he heard Hongjoong loudly groan into his shoulder. 

“Oh my god, don't. You sound like Yeosang when we told everyone we were moving in together” 

“Was that before or after they staged that intervention?”

“After, that’s why he so agitated because apparently we hadn’t  _ learned our lesson _ if we were moving in together after  _ only six months _ ” 

Seonghwa quieted down his laughter as he squeezed Hongjoong closer, tucking his head under his chin. 

“As much as we laugh about how overdramatic everyone was back then, they were well meaning and had some good points in the end” 

Hongjoong hummed in agreement but didn’t speak anymore. 

They stayed like that for a second until Seonghwa glanced at their wall clock and realized he needed to get downstairs to start setting up for the day in a couple minutes. 

“I would love to stay here for longer but I need to start setting up so let me give you that kiss already” he gently tugged on the hair at the nape of Hongjoong’s neck as he spoke.

“You say that as if I’ve been resisting this whole time” Hongjoong grumbled but complied, lifting his head up and meeting Seonghwa for a languid kiss. 

They gave each other one last hug and peck before Hongjoong laid back down to sleep for a couple more hours and Seonghwa left to get the cafe ready. 

**5:30 AM**

It seemed like Seonghwa walked down the stairs at the perfect time as he saw Wooyoung currently walking up to the cafe through the front windows. He quickly strode over to unlock the door and open it before Wooyoung started banging on it like he was prone to do if he had to wait for more than a minute.

“Oh good, you’re on time for once” Wooyoung quipped

“Haha, get in already. Since I was gracious enough to not keep you waiting we should take advantage of the extra time for preparations” Seonghwa said, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm and dragging him to the backroom. 

“So hurry up and get changed” 

“Alright alright, I’ll ignore the change in subject from you always being late because you’re always making out wi-”

Seonghwa slammed the backroom door before he could finish. 

After that minor  _ hiccup _ they quickly got started on their day, the tight schedule they had to keep to didn’t allow much time to mess around. They really did need to take advantage of Seonghwa not being late because Hongjoong didn’t want to let him leave and he had a steel iron grip even half asleep. 

Seonghwa got to setting everything up and polishing it all of any dust that settled over the night while Wooyoung started on baking whatever he felt like that day. Having a menu that never stayed the same helped bring in more customers. It also helped to keep Wooyoung from burning out since baking had only ever been a hobby he did in his spare time before taking up Seonghwa’s offer for a job. Thank god he did because Seonghwa had no shame in admitting that a lot of the customers kept coming back for Wooyoung’s baking. He would never tell Wooyoung directly though, because he knows that he would try to get something out of it and he can’t afford to give him a raise or more time off than his designated days and holidays. 

They both worked silently, it usually took a while before both of them were completely coherent enough for small talk, it was like their bodies ran on autopilot until then. 

“What did you decide to make today?” Seonghwa asked once the haziness of working so early in the morning cleared up. 

“Well besides the usual sandwich breads I checked what we already had in the fridge because I do  _ not _ want to go on a market run today and we had a lot of apples I mean  _ a lot _ of apples so we’re having an apple special today” Wooyoung stated leaving no room for argument. 

Seonghwa chuckled, like he would ever argue with his only baker about the menu “Alright, I’ll make sure that our chalkboard sign outside says just that” 

“You better!” Wooyoung threatens just because he likes having the last word and annoying Seonghwa. 

He just rolled his eyes not bothering to quip back because with Wooyoung one quip back always turned into full blown arguments and while they weren’t ever serious they were time consuming and their  _ schedule _ .

Seonghwa went back to setting up ignoring the annoying voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Wooyoung that thought it was rather funny how high strung he was about their schedule when he was the one always late.

**8:00 AM**

It’s been an hour since the cafe opened and thankfully the breakfast rush hasn’t started yet so he can take a pause to make Hongjoong his choice of coffee knowing he’d be walking down the stairs any second. 

Just like he suspected he hears then sees Hongjoong walking down the stairs sleepily, perking up a bit once he catches eye of Seonghwa and what he has in his hand. He staggers toward Seonghwa (a bit dramatically if you ask him) and whines about how tired he is, immediately slumping onto him the second he’s within reach. Seonghwa allows him a moment to just rest there before nudging Hongjoong’s head with his chin gently. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, you’ve got class in an hour and your coffee’s gonna get cold” 

Hongjoong finally perks up at the reminder of the coffee and gives Seonghwa a peck on the cheek as thanks before reaching for the cup, only for Seonghwa to lift it out of his reach, he immediately hears him whine in his ear.

“Ah ah” Seonghwa tutted 

“Seonghwaaa-”

“You know the drill, did you eat breakfast? And what did you eat? You know how get when caffeine and sugar is the only thing in your system” 

Hongjoong pouts up at him before sighing and giving in “I had two pieces of toast and some orange juice, that enough?”

Seonghwa contemplates for a second then nods and gives Hongjoong’s pout a kiss before giving him the coffee. 

While Hongjoong’s busy with his coffee Seonghwa looks out of the window between the backroom and the cafe making sure he hadn’t accidentally ignored any customers because of his Hongjoong tunnel vision. Luckily the only people in the cafe were a few customers he had already served before Hongjoong came down the stairs. 

“Oh Wooyoung, hello. . .uhh you okay there?” He hears Hongjoong question.

He turns back around to see Wooyoung struggling under the weight of a large basket overfilled with apples. 

“Just peachy hyung!” Wooyoung’s high pitched voice tense as the rest of him. 

Before either him or Hongjoong can offer help he’s already putting the apples down on the counter, breathing a sigh of relief and going back to baking without a word. Maybe to anybody outside of their friend group that might seem rude, but they all knew Wooyoung just took baking very seriously. Even when it was a hobby, he remembers San whining that they couldn’t do cute baking dates because Wooyoung always  _ ‘gets too into the baking zone and ends up ignoring me!’ _ He also remembers having to run away from an angry San after laughing at him. 

Seonghwa is gently nudged out of his thoughts when Hongjoong wraps his arms around him. He looks down and  _ oh _ he knows he definitely looks smitten when he sees Hongjoong smile that one smile that looks so serene and content, his eyes closed and his chin resting on Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Hi there” Seonghwa says, his own eyes closing and lips brushing over Hongjoong’s forehead. 

His heart clenches when he hears Hongjoong’s quiet giggle. They just stay basking in each other’s presence for a couple more minutes before they both finally decide they need to let go because rush hour and Hongjoong’s class would start soon. It takes a couple more minutes for them to actually let go, arguing over who should let go first, finally deciding to let go at the same time. They both swear they hear Wooyoung sigh in exasperation but when they turn to look at him he’s nowhere in sight. 

“Get to class safely okay?” 

“Of course babe, I promise” Hongjoong answers giving his crinkly eyed smile

Seonghwa swears it takes all his will power to only give him a goodbye kiss and not pull him back in for another hug. He decides he doesn’t mind because it’s one of his favorite type of kisses, the one where Hongjoong’s smile is so wide he can’t kiss back properly. 

After their way too long goodbye, the day finally starts to pick up pace. Hongjoong’s on his way to class and the cafe is finally starting to see more than two customers an hour. 

**12:00 PM**

Seonghwa perks up when he hears voices he recognizes walking into the cafe, he turns around and his smile widens when he sees it’s exactly who he thought it was. It looked like San and Hongjoong had managed to meet each other on their way to the cafe and walk in together. Hongjoong immediately noticed him and after checking he wasn’t serving anyone at the moment, walked over and squeezed him in a hug and let out a content sigh. 

San waves in lieu of greeting and speedwalks to the backroom, he shifts starts as soon as he arrives after all, plus he probably wanted to see Wooyoung for the short time he could. 

Hongjoong squeezes him once more before letting go. 

“I’m going to go upstairs and switch this coat out with a cardigan, the day’s warmed up but not enough for one layer” he sighs before continuing “I wish it’d be late spring already this winter weather in the morning, spring weather in the afternoon is getting annoying” 

Seonghwa just silently listens to his complaining, completely endeared by Hongjoong’s cute grumpy face. 

Hongjoong finally notices Seonghwa (and his smitten look) and reiterates what he was going to do before running up the stairs flustered causing Seonghwa to laugh. He was always surprised by how easily he flustered Hongjoong even over a year into their relationship. 

He’s just finished serving a customer when he sees the door to the backroom open from the corner of his eye, Wooyoung and San walking out attached at the hip, who is and isn’t in uniform, switched. San walks Wooyoung to the door and they quietly converse before giving each other a lingering hug parting ways afterwards. Seonghwa can’t help but watch the entire exchange fondly. He wasn’t exactly sure when they got together it just seemed like something gradual, something that was always meant to happen. 

Him and San get to work afterwards, San taking the orders and Seonghwa making them. Though they sometimes switch when things get busy. 

When Hongjoong comes back downstairs, the cafe has seen a lull in customers long enough for Seonghwa to make him a sandwich for lunch. He hands it to him and Hongjoong immediately starts talking about his first class of the day after swallowing the first bite, pausing his story whenever it’s Seonghwa who has to take the order. They don’t exactly whisper, neither really feeling a need to keep their conversations during these times private but they do speak softly so as not to disturb anyone.

Today he laments how hard it has been to get Yeosang to agree to be a model for his latest assignment. 

“I know he always says he doesn’t get why I always ask him when he’s a video game design major and not a model or acting major but he’s honestly prettier and has a better walk than any of them” Hongjoong says looking ready to dramatically lay over a coffee machine in despair before Seonghwa raises his eyebrow at him, reminding him it was unsanitary to do so. So he just pouts. 

“Why not ask Wooyoung or San to help instead?” Seonghwa asks distractedly, in the middle of using the espresso machine. San, hearing his name in the middle of an order, slightly turned his head toward them curiously, not having been paying attention to the conversation. 

Seonghwa, out of the corner of his eye as he works, sees Hongjoong wave off San’s curious look who just shrugs and turns back to the next customer in line. 

“San has double the coursework and a job, he already has enough trouble trying to find free time. I couldn’t ask more of him especially since I know he would say yes when he shouldn’t” 

“And Wooyoung?” 

“Oh you know very well Wooyoung would tell me I owe him and hold it over my head for ages, without ever actually asking for repayment, just because he thinks it’s fun” His pout intensifies, making Seonghwa chuckle. 

“Okay okay, I see why they aren’t options” Seonghwa placates. 

Hongjoong dramatically sighs “It would just be so much easier if the teacher hadn’t specified it had to be a fellow student because  _ it’s good to make future connections in the industry _ . That doesn’t even apply when your model is in a completely unrelated major and if we didn’t have that restriction I could ask you to my model instead.” 

Seonghwa laughs a little too loudly at that, looking around to make sure he hadn’t disturbed anyone before turning back to Hongjoong. 

“You know I don’t know the first thing about modelling and that I’m awkward and stiff, besides you just want me to be the model because it’s convenient since we live together” Seonghwa jokes nudging Hongjoong as he passes him to get the chocolate syrup for the frappuccino he was currently working on.

“Curses! You saw right through me!” Hongjoong almost shouts, acting like a cartoon villain, caught in the act. 

This time they both laugh a little too loudly, though they only gain an amused look from San, no customer seeming to care. Maybe they were used to it. 

“No but seriously babe, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen and I just know that nobody would notice any mistake you make no matter how obvious because that’s just how gorgeous you are” Hongjoong looks straight into Seonghwa’s eyes, wanting to make sure he knows he’s serious no matter how joking he sounds. 

Seonghwa quietly laughs, a little shy. God, they were both so incredibly sappy, weren’t they? He gives Hongjoong a little eskimo kiss as thanks, not even bothering to check if anyone was watching. 

He watches Hongjoong preen for a moment before seeming to realize the time on the clock and attempting to scarf down the rest of his sandwich as quickly as possible. All while Seonghwa attempts not to laugh, completely endeared, at his chipmunk cheeks and dodging the smacks aimed at his arm as he continues working.

“It looks like I have to go if I want to make it on time for my next class” Hongjoong said after managing to swallow the last rather huge bite of sandwich, the area around his mouth completely covered in crumbs. 

Seonghwa smiled softly and nodded as he took a second to wipe Hongjoong’s mouth clean with a napkin.

Hongjoong looked a bit flustered at needing to have his mouth wiped for him, cheeks tinged pink. 

A bit like the inside of a strawberry, Seonghwa thought.

“Thanks. . .”

“Of course, now get going before the teacher teases you again for being late” 

The teacher of Hongjoong’s next class once stopped by the cafe on his way there and had obviously spotted Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s ever present pda and now constantly teased Hongjoong if he was late to class, getting a glimpse of the reason. 

Hongjoong groaned at the reminder “There has to be some rule against getting teased about having a boyfriend by a  _ teacher  _ of all people”

“None that I know of so if you don’t want that, you’ll have to get going” Seonghwa said, trying and failing to hold back his snickering. 

“You laugh at me now! But wait until he comes back and teases you too!” Hongjoong proclaimed loudly. 

“Yes yes, come on I’ll walk you to the door,” Seonghwa soothed as he gently maneuvered Hongjoong across the cafe to the door. 

“Well if you’re going to kick me out, give me a real kiss” Hongjoong said as soon as they got to the door, exaggeratedly puckering his lips. 

“I’ll give you one outside, c’mon” Seonghwa held open the door for Hongjoong.

“Fine, but anyone that’s weird enough to want to watch is gonna look out the windows anyway” Hongjoong groused going out the door. 

“Well I like to have at least the guise of privacy” 

“The street is private?” Hongjoong quipped. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes “You know very well there’s a difference between a street where people are too busy going from one place to another to pay any attention and a full cafe of definitely nosy people.”

“Yes but I’m grumpy because I wanted my kiss” Hongjoong admitted petulantly. 

Seonghwa was definitely a little exasperated at this point, but he was too easily endeared by everything Hongjoong did to actually feel any real need to do anything about it. So he gave him what he wanted, ever so slightly bending down to kiss him. 

Satisfied at finally getting his kiss, he gives Seonghwa one last tight hug, murmuring an apology for being so obnoxious before speeding down the street to his class. 

Seonghwa can’t keep the loving smile off his face as he reenters the cafe and if he pinches San’s hip for coughing out a badly concealed  _ whipped _ everyone is none the wiser as the lunch rush continues. 

**7:00 PM**

As the clock strikes seven Seonghwa flips their open sign to closed sighing, tired but satisfied by a successful day of business. He definitely appreciates being able to close early though, not many had a cafe as their first choice for a quick dinner after all. Seonghwa jolts when he gets what he assumes is a towel to the back of the head. 

“Quit staring out the window like you’re some drama lead who’s longing for love and come help me!” San screeches, back already to him when he whips around, sweeping the floor nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just had an outburst. 

Seonghwa excuses it because San is as highstrung as he is, the poor guy constantly had a full schedule but any free time he couldn’t immediately fill with something productive (which included dates with Wooyoung) left him feeling antsy. It’s a bad cycle, one he thinks he’ll have to have a talk with him about one day but for now he just lets him be. 

“I didn’t even realize I was zoning out” Seonghwa clicked his tongue as he grabs one of their spray bottles filled with cleaner and uses it and the towel thrown at him to start wiping down tables. 

Now that the cafe was empty and him and San worked silently, it was easy to hear Hongjoong and Wooyoung approaching the front door, mainly Wooyoung. 

Hongjoong did have breaks between his class after lunch and the rest of his daily schedule but after the intervention their friends staged a couple of months into their relationship they agreed that Hongjoong would spend that time with their friends. While he did defend them from Hongjoong’s ire, he still thinks their friends were overdramatic. All couples go through the honeymoon phase where they constantly spent all their time together. The only reason they didn’t just ignore their advice is because Hongjoong being at the cafe around the clock did affect Seonghwa’s productivity. Besides even the customers who didn’t mind or were even there for the pda could only take so much. So Hongjoong hung out with their friends or studied during all other breaks outside of his lunch one and went home at the end of the day. 

After a minute Seonghwa sees them both walk in. Well, Hongjoong exaggeratedly stumbled in, immediately locking eyes with him and rushing over, slumping his form onto him the second he’s close enough.

“Today’s been tiring, I need a long charge stat, hug me. Now.” He demanded. 

Seonghwa just giggles and squeezes the limp noodle that is Hongjoong’s tired body. Giggling even louder at Hongjoong preening like a cat at the affection. 

He suddenly hears a very obviously fake loud retch and before he can react Hongjoong is throwing a pencil he had tucked behind his ear at whoever made the noise. 

“Jung Wooyoung!” Apparently it was Wooyoung “Don’t act like you aren’t going to make out with San the second you leave here” 

Seonghwa decides he isn’t in the mood to watch two tired, kind of delirious, college students fight it out so he tightens his hold on Hongjoong and hushes him when the other attempts to break free to chase after Wooyoung who definitely just made a face at him. 

“San and I still need to finish cleaning this place up so please refrain from fighting, besides I thought you were tired?” All he gets is a pout and nod but he shrugs and gives the other’s pout a peck “Why don’t you go sit on the front counter and pick out one of the leftovers to eat, I clean it last anyway” He chuckles at the cheer he gets in return and goes back to cleaning. 

Not too long after they finally finish and just in time, because Wooyoung tends to follow San around as he cleans, talking about his day and bless him but he has no inside voice. It’s fine during work hours but not afterwards when they’re all tired, Seonghwa was seconds from kicking them out to finish on his own but luckily he hadn’t needed to. 

They say their goodbyes and after they leave, Seonghwa and Hongjoong enjoy the peace and quiet while he wipes down the front counter, the day being hectic for both of them. After a pause, Seonghwa asks “I know we had a walk scheduled for today but you seem tired, want to reschedule it?”

“I still want to go on it, I’ve been looking forward to it all day, I’m more mentally tired then physically tired anyway and a walk would do me some good” Hongjoong says not even considering otherwise. Seonghwa can’t say he’s surprised, walks were their chances to talk about anything and everything and were huge stress relievers for them. 

“Alright, let’s go upstairs so I can change and so you can pick your coat back up, don’t think I didn’t notice how cold you were when you came in”

Hongjoong huffs “It’s not my fault early spring weather is wack, it warms up only to hit almost freezing once the sun goes down” He continues to complain the entire time Seonghwa is leading him upstairs. 

**8:00 PM**

“Aw c’mon why can’t you tell me?” 

They were currently on their walk and they were both enjoying the calming quietness of the night, both glad they lived in the less touristy parts of the city, it was almost like living in the suburbs. Seonghwa had been feeling sappy and let something slip he’d meant to save for later and now Hongjoong was begging to know. 

“Because I’m saving it for a special day~” 

“You can’t just tell me something like  _ you’re my catalyst _ and not tell what you mean!!” 

Seonghwa couldn’t hold back the laugh at how erratic Hongjoong was acting, going from squawking in protest to mocking his deeper voice, all while almost yanking his arm out of its socket, it was completely worth the sore arm.

“Hongjoong please, I really didn’t mean to say it now, I was legitimately saving this for later, I just saw how pretty you looked in the moonlight and light breeze and I got sappy.” Seonghwa murmured after calming down his laughter. 

He immediately deflates and nods shyly, flustered by the smitten look Seonghwa definitely had on his face.

Chuckling he wrapped his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders “It’s getting late, let’s find somewhere to stop by for some carry out, unless you want me to cook?” 

The smaller shakes his head “Nah, we can get carry out, I’m craving something traditional and I’d rather not have you cooking anything other than ramen after a twelve hour shift and a walk, you might pass out in the middle of cooking.”

“That’s fair” Seonghwa says, a bit wide eyed at how serious Hongjoong sounded about the matter, even if he tried to hide it behind a snarky joke. 

They walk to the small Korean restaurant they knew was near where they currently were before walking home with their food. 

**8:45 PM**

“Hongjoong, can you check the calendar to see who gets to choose today’s movie?” Seonghwa asks as he puts their carry out on plates to make it easier to eat.

The other gave a hum of agreement and shuffling of socked feet on the hardwood floor was heard. By the loud  _ whoop _ that was let out after a pause he guessed it was Hongjoong’s day to pick what they watched. 

They had one of those miniature calendars on the tv stand where they kept track of who had dibs on what they watched on the tv. That had been one of those petty things they always argued about until they came up with this system. 

“So what do you want to watch today?” Seonghwa questioned, walking over with their plates. He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed Hongjoong had already set out on their drinks on the coffee table. 

The smaller seemed to contemplate as he squatted in front of their dvd collection before turning around with a pleading look “Has it been long enough?”

Seonghwa knew what that meant “Yes, it’s been long enough, you can choose the minions movie” 

Hongjoong cheered and immediately grabbed the dvd from their collection and went to put it in. He was absolutely enamoured with those little yellow creatures and while it was a funny movie Seonghwa made him space out his watches for his own sanity. 

On the upside, watching Hongjoong’s eyes glitter in excitement for a movie he’d seen ten times (in his time spent living with Seonghwa) was always nice. He almost coos when the other grabs his plate and snuggles into his side, he probably would have if his mouth wasn’t stuffed with food.

They watch the movie while they eat, Seonghwa being the stereotypical sappy boyfriend who watched Hongjoong more than the movie but it was fine because Hongjoong was too engrossed in the movie to notice and tease him. Once they were both done Seonghwa immediately pulled Hongjoong onto his lap, ignoring the squawk he let out, and wrapped his arms around him. “Can’t I cuddle my boyfriend?” Seonghwa asks in mock innocence when Hongjoong gives him that glare he always gets when Seonghwa manhandles him. 

Hongjoong huffs and hits his head against the other’s chin before making himself comfy. “Now you aren’t allowed to let go until the movie ends, no exceptions, not even bathroom breaks”

“You want to go to the bathroom together?” Seonghwa says being purposely obtuse to what he actually means.

Like always, Hongjoong takes the bait “No!! I mean even if you have to go to the bathroom you’ll sit here and suffer! Now, ssh! I wanna watch the rest of the movie!”

Even if Hongjoong is acting like a prickly hedgehog after being poked he still relaxes against Seonghwa’s chest after his outburst, pout dissolving after he refocuses on the movie and Seonghwa is incredibly endeared at his slightly gaped mouth look. He can’t resist and has to give him a kiss on the cheek, the only response he gets being the other’s lips pursing and his cheeks tingeing pink. Seonghwa smiles, satisfied and lays his head on top of the others for the rest of the movie.

**10:30 PM**

Seonghwa turns off tv after the movie finishes as Hongjoong gets up and stretches. 

“It’s late, after we clean we should head to bed, you don’t have to stay up to do homework, do you?” Seonghwa asked, glancing at the clock. 

Hongjoong shook his head “No, I finished anything I needed to, by tomorrow during the breaks between classes at the library” 

They got to cleaning up after Hongjoong assured him that he didn’t have homework, luckily all they had to do was throw away containers and wash the two plates. Afterwards they shuffled towards the room both already exhausted from a long day. They started their normal wind down routine,Hongjoong just changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth while Seonghwa took a shower, never having time for one in the mornings unless he wanted to wake up even earlier. 

When Seonghwa got out of the bathroom after his shower, Hongjoong was sitting against the headboard of the bed, mindlessly sketching in his sketchbook. He smiled serenely at the scene and immediately climbed onto the bed, having already changed in the bathroom, making a beeline straight for the redhead. Laying his head on the other’s lap once he’s within reach, he closes his eyes, content, when Hongjoong stops sketching to run his hands through his hair. 

“I see you remembered to properly dry your hair today” Hongjoong quips continuing his ministrations. 

“Yes yes, I know you hate my hair wetting the pillows since we more often than not end up on the same one” Seonghwa mumbles into the other’s lap. 

“I think that’s a valid pet peeve” 

“Which is why I dried my hair enough that it’s only mildly damp” 

Seonghwa knows he’s acting a bit petulant but he gets that way when he’s sleepy and he knows Hongjoong doesn’t mind and just finds it funny when the roles are reversed. It’s quiet after that for a couple of minutes before Hongjoong taps at his head. “Could you move over, I wanna lay down now”

He does so wordlessly, engulfing the other in his arms once he’s laid down. “I’m glad the nights are still cold enough to hug you to sleep, it sucks when I can’t because we’ll both be sweaty and gross when we wake up if we do” Seonghwa says, a pout on his lips as he thinks about the upcoming summer.

“Don’t start,” Hongjoong groans causing Seonghwa to giggle “You know how much I complain about the weather if you give me the chance and I’m sure you want to sleep.”

“Just know I’d listen to all your angry ramblings if I didn’t have to wake up so early tomorrow~” Seonghwa assures as he tightens his hold on him. 

“Yeah yeah” Hongjoong whispers, his words barely more than a breath, seeming to already be falling asleep. 

Seonghwa waits for the other to be completely asleep before planting a kiss on his forehead, not wanting to jolt him completely awake with the sensation, before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the soothing thought that their tomorrow would not be so different from their today, a luxury the two gained after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series obviously!! So anything you might be confused by or questioning will probably be addressed in one of the other one shots I have planned for it. Also the series summary has the works planned for this series listed and how far along I am on them. 
> 
> A couple things I'll mention though:  
> \- The teacher seongjoong mention that teases Hongjoong is Eden lol  
> \- Hongjoong's thing with caffeine in this verse is that he's incredibly weak to it and if he has it on an empty stomach or just something sugary he'll feel dizzy and feel like the ground he's walking on is sinking and get stomach aches. Based off me lmao.  
> \- San is incredibly smart and graduated high school a year early and is currently double majoring at the same uni they all (minus Seonghwa) go to.  
> \- He also kind of obviously has some kind of undiagnosed anxiety disorder.  
> \- The "intervention" only happened because their other friends didn't realize how close seongjoong had been by the time they started dating since they're all busy college students and thought how quickly they were moving with their relationship was unhealthy. While Hwa was able to see they were well meaning, Joong straight up ignored everyone for a week. They all joke about it now though.


End file.
